


Out of My League Delivery Boy

by shirabuslefteye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Kawashira Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Probably Sexual Tension, Semi is a Flirt, Written at 1 AM, attempted humor, i keep forgetting to update uh, mentions of Harry Styles - Freeform, no actual sex though, semi works in pizza delivery, shirabu is gay for semi, trying to get over writers block oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirabuslefteye/pseuds/shirabuslefteye
Summary: Kenjirou met a cute delivery boy at the foot at his doorstep when he ordered from his local pizza place. When Taichi finds out, Kenjirou goes on a ranting rampage. He finds himself unable to stand a second longer of his daily commotion for the past month (and note that there has been no progress), so he decides to give his best friend a little push. With the help of Satori he is able to catch him off guard in order to help revive the man's nonexistent love life.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. oh hello there

Shirabu Kenjirou was always a huge dork. Despite his cold demeanor and dry attitude along with a snarky personality, he is a hopeless romantic who loves studying and reading in his spare time (when he wasn’t fantasizing about his nonexistent boyfriend.) His roommate Kawanishi Taichi was always talking (sometimes complaining) about passing flings and whatnot, constantly asking Shirabu when he was gonna finally get himself a boyfriend. How could he? He was a broke college student who was studying nursing with apparently no social skills, much less a social life. In all honesty, Shirabu blames it on his gay panic. That’s all there is to it. He’s always experienced aesthetic attraction but never really felt a connection when being with them one on one. Well, not that he’s had much experience to talk about. So when he thought that he was getting regular pizza on a regular Tuesday evening, he had no idea what was in store for him.

Kenjirou’s stomach rumbles. Ah it’s about time for lunch. He was never keen on the idea of cooking but it didn’t mean he was bad, just lazy. If Kawanishi wasn’t gonna cook why should he be the one to do so? He dialed his phone to the closest pizza place in order to calm his hunger. After 12 minutes of ordering he hears soft knocks. Shirabu follows the sound in a lazy white t-shirt draping over the side of his shoulder, black sweats, and a long exhausted yawn. As he opens the door ready to dig in, he was surprised to see a tall man standing in front of him, leaving him with eyes wide open; brown eyes and light ash-colored hair with black tips, a soft gentle smile and adoringly tall height made Shirabu feel as if he was living in a romance book or something. 

“Pizza delivery for uh.. Shirabu Kenjirou?” The boy asks while checking the name on the receipt. He’s hot.

Shirabu stares, I mean  _ really _ stares. He intakes sight in front of him. Soft looking lips, his neck and collarbone who were exposed due to the unbuttoned purple and white polo uniform he was wearing (that would be much better adorned with love marks given by Shirabu himself), his beautiful rich brown eyes who are staring right back at- 

Ah. He’s staring back. A sudden smirk appears on the man in front of him. Shirabu’s face flushes, catching himself in the act and rapidly speaking, making motions in the air like the fellow gay panicker he was. 

“What are you staring at?” He growls, only until half a second later he realizes  _ he’s  _ the one who was staring. “Ah! Right! Delivery, yes yes. S-sorry, uh. Wait payment, right, dammit where’s my wallet? Kenjirou you idiot where’d you leave it this time?” He whispers shouts, though due to the stillness and otherwise quiet room it was very much hearable, making him embarrassed even further.

He frantically flaps his arms down his attire, making the waiting delivery man snort. Shirabu glares at him, face still blushing until he turns around and walks to the kitchen where his wallet ran off to. 

“Ah sorry for the wait, here you go,” he says in his sudden everlasting stoic tone while handing over the intended money as if he wasn’t a mess 2 seconds ago, faint traces of blush still evident. Sure, he could have paid online and he could’ve avoided this situation, but his bank account was not looking so pretty these past few days (yes due to too much takeout) and all he had was spare change. What can he say, the universe has its ways to embarrass himself.

“Order again soon,” is all he says before adding, “Kenjirou~” while receiving the payment and handing him his order, giving him a wink before walking away. And left there alone, holding his probably already cold pizza in the empty living room was Shirabu. Maybe he should call again and order pizza to see his face again even though he  _ just  _ walked away. He fumbles his way to the sofa closing the door behind him. He plops down and grabs a pillow and starts screaming hysterically. 

Yeah maybe it’s a little soon.

—

“Geez okay Kenjirou! I get it! You find the delivery guy cute, stop reminding me every damn moment of the day! Grow a pair and ask for his number or something!”

Taichi was growing tired of the daily rants his roommate had about the certain mystery delivery boy. He hasn’t seen the boy since the possibly coincidental appearance that made them cross paths (despite his attempts of ordering again and failing due to his panic and fear of rejection), yet why has it been over a month that the brunette kept speaking of his crush? Maybe they should stop ordering pizza often and make real food.

He was growing tired of the unimproved situation, not only because he himself felt helpless when it came to the terms of love, but he felt a parental or brother-like instinct when seeing his friend pining over a man he doesn’t even know the name of as if he were still in high school. 

“Hmph. You’ve probably never seen such incomparable and alluring pulchritudinous that it makes you surrender the possibility of ever finding someone to live up to those standards.”  _ Can’t anything for myself though. You are out of my league Delivery Boy. _

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Use words I’ll understand next time. Just talk to him and you'll be fine. The worst thing that’ll happen is he’s not interested and you don’t haven’t to face the embarrassment of seeing again simply by not ordering there.” 

He winces at the fact that he may or may not have to stop getting delivery at his favorite pizza place. Unlike Kenjirou, who likes ordering there because of the faster delivery due to the approximate distance between their apartment and the shop, he quite deeply enjoyed their content and services. Yeah maybe they  _ shouldn’t _ sacrifice their precious food. He also kept to himself the fact that the place wasn't actually that far away and the chances of running into him again weren’t that low, but he didn’t want Shirabu to know only for him to start overthinking again.

Shirabu sighed. He knew Taichi was right, he was just scared. Scared of rejection. I mean who wouldn’t be scared of getting rejected by a 5’10 hot dude that could certainly choke the hell out of you if he wanted- Okay that was enough for Shirabu today.

—

“Shirabu, I ordered food for you, I'll be heading out for a bit okay?” A few days have passed yet nothing has changed, shocker. Taichi scoffs at the fact that his statement was unheard. Shirabu was preoccupied listening to his favorite western music, earbuds blasting and all. Taichi sighed in disappointment and frustration, then a sly grin came together his face.

He steps out the house while lazily closing the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and quickly texted a mutual friend of Shirabu and his: Tendo. The endless one sided pining and nonexistent progress needed to stop. 

—

_ Satori Tendo: _

**_(3:07 pm) taichi_ ** **＿** **_|_ ** **￣** **_|_ ** **○** _ : heyy tendo-san!!! _

**_(3:07 pm)_** **_tendo_** **٩** ** _(_** **ᐛ** ** _)_** **و** _: hey taichi! (_ ＾∀＾ _) how are you?_

**_(3:08 pm) taichi_ ** **＿** **_|_ ** **￣** **_|_ ** **○** _ : i’m doing good, thanks for asking i hope you’re doing well too _

**_(3:09 pm)_** **_tendo_** **٩** ** _(_** **ᐛ** ** _)_** **و** ** _:_** _i sure am! anyways i’m assuming there’s a reason you texted me? no offense but you never text unless you need something lol (_ ・∀・ _)_

**_(3:09 pm) taichi_ ** **＿** **_|_ ** **￣** **_|_ ** **○** _ : haha you got me. it’s actually about shirabu _

**_(3:09 pm) tendo_ ** **٩** **_(_ ** **ᐛ** **_)_ ** **و** **_:_ ** _ oh no is he fine? is he alright? :;( _ ∩ _ ´ _ ﹏ _ ` _ ∩ _ );: _

**_(3:10 pm) taichi_ ** **＿** **_|_ ** **￣** **_|_ ** **○** _ : yeah he’s alright. besides the fact that he’s lovesick with the delivery guy he’s been pining over for the last month and hasn’t made a move. *sigh* it’s getting annoying but i have a plan to push him a bit (and to get personal revenge) but i would need your help _

**_(3:11 pm) tendo_ ** **٩** **_(_ ** **ᐛ** **_)_ ** **و** **_:_ ** _ of course i’ll help! anything for my kouhai! alright tell me the plan ( _ ͡ _ ° _ ͜ʖ ͡ _ °) _

_ Shirabu Kenjirou: _

**_(3:27 pm) taichi_** **＿** ** _|_** **￣** ** _|_** **○** _:_ _open the door for me and leave it like that, don’t ask questions i’ll tell u l8r_

**_(3:28 pm) kenjirou_ ** 🧍 **_:_ ** _ k _

_ — _

Shirabu was alone in the apartment, not that he noticed until he received the text from Taichi, waking him up from his own world. He noticed an incoming call, interrupting his music. He walks over to the door and opens it leaving it there quarters open for his roommate. Oh it’s Tendo-san. He answers the call suspiciously and immediately gets a warming hello.

[ **tendo** ] hello kenji-kun! how are you today!? ╰(*´︶`*)╯

[ **shirabu** ] hey tendo-san, uh what’s with the sudden call..?

He paces back and forth. sure, tendo always calls but something felt odd about this call. He couldn’t help but fill his head with distinct possibilities of what he would need. That was completely unreasonable of him however because it wasn’t a rare occurrence to see him panic over every call he receives, no matter the person. He shrugs it off, ignoring the nagging gut feeling he had in his stomach.

[ **tendo** ] What!! Can I not check up on my favorite kouhai?? T^T

[ **shirabu** ] yeah yeah whatever, anyways did you need something? 

[ **tendo** ] *gasp* I’m offended you think of me that way! hhhh aNyWaYs~ a little birdie told me you developed a little crush~

[ **shirabu** ] Taichi that little shit-

[ **tendo** ] Now I was the one prying for more info~ anyways are you gonna tell me about him or will I have to find out once you introduce us?

[ **shirabu** ] T-tendo san! Don’t be ridiculous! I don’t even know his name... 

He gets flustered, entertaining the thought of introducing the boy who consumes his thoughts in his spare time to his friends. He contemplates on whether he should spill his soft feelings for the boy he’s seen once or keep his pride, risking the chance that Taichi could possibly reveal even more than he already has. Suddenly sharing a few things with Tendo didn’t sound like a bad idea.

[ **shirabu** ] well I've only seen him once b-but he’s hot, like  _ really hot,  _ like he could grab my neck and choke me and I'd beg for more. And I could run my fingers through his soft, pretty hair. His voice is so enchanting too, deep and husky. Oh! i was listening to this song and it totally reminded me of him.

Tendo chuckles as he hears his younger friend rant (for the first time) about the guy he apparently had a huge crush on, despite contrary belief. Suddenly Kenjirou started singing. The strumming of his voice wasn’t the sweetest or most refined voice but it had this charisma that enchants those who hear it. Sure there were a few voice cracks here and there but who was he to sing perfectly without proper training? 

[ **shirabu** ] 

_ I get so lost inside your eyes _

_ Would you believe it? _

_ You don't have to say you love me _

_ You don't have to say nothing _

_ You don't have to say you're mine _

_ Honey _

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Oh, honey _

_ I'd walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Like it's the only thing I'll ever do _

Kenjirou is in deep thought while singing these lyrics made by god himself Harry Styles.  _ ‘Him and his stupid wild hair and brown eyes that seem like they look into my soul and god those lips I wanna kiss them so badly, and those hands and body just-‘ _

Before Shirabu is able to continue his train of thought, he hears a knock on the door. Leaning against the frame was the man he was dedicating the song to about a few seconds ago. he was wearing a smirk (of course he was), that stupid hot smirk that he just wants to kiss right off. And then it hits him. Oh. He (probably) listened to his self proclaimed terrible singing (maybe even ramblings) about him as well because the universe finds its way to make him embarrass himself.  _ Oh _ . 

Shit.

Maybe the universe has nothing to do with how he embarrasses himself, he just does that to himself.


	2. hi to you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi's side of the story + picks off from where it left off (at the end ish) that's all you need to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the patience!! here is pt 2! happy mf birthday to semi!! it's still the 10th where i'm at but oh well.

Semi Eita sighed as he hurried to his workplace. He was honestly already tired of his job, despite the fact that he barely got hired a month and a half ago. Sure delivering pizza isn’t as bad as it seems, but the constant movement and rude customers encountered after a tiring day of school isn’t ideal. Too bad college loans exist. However school wasn't the only reason he hadn’t quit yet.

Around the time he got hired he was having a difficult time adjusting his work schedule in order to align with school and concert gigs. He was in his last year of college so work really piled on and his procrastination was not helping at all. Unamused and very much not looking forward to getting to his afternoon job, he saw someone around his age running in his direction. Before he could react he examined the boy. Chocolate brown eyes, copper hair with (very) adorable bangs, around 5’8, thin with faint traces of muscle, and very much distracted. It seemed he wasn’t looking at where he was going because he bumped right into him. Eita caught him with his arms as the rushed boy bumped hard into his chest. Before Semi could speak up the boy in his embrace muttered an apathetic ‘sorry’ before speeding away without ever looking up at Semi. And left there was a confused (but more importantly) blushing Semi (sound familiar?)  _ Cute. _

After only two days it seemed that the Gods were on Semi’s side. Semi received his next destination, somewhere quite too close.  _ Phew _ , he could just quickly drop off the delivery and it would be one step closer to going home. He walked down a corridor, very anticlimactic huh? As the door opened his eyes widened a bit before reclaiming his cool and composed image. Oh it’s the cute running boy from the other day. _ What’s his name again? _ He checks the receipt and reads out his name. Shirabu Kenjirou.  _ Ah, right because my life is a fanfiction _ . He humors himself until he realizes that the guy in front of him is… checking him out? He bites back a smile, evaluating him as if he were a biology research project (to return the favor of course what else haha.) His neck is exposed. Ah fuck. He returns his gaze back up, eyes meeting with an everso heavy yet calming (?) atmosphere.  _ Badump _ . The boy facing him flushes, and that snaps Eita back to reality remembering that he was still on the clock. He observes the boy carefully, watching and analyzing how the flustered side of him clashed with his awkward and sharp attitude. It felt as if time froze between the two, if only it could stay like this forever. Should he flirt? There’s a possibility that he may get reported for assault. Maybe he should just… subtly give a suggestive goodbye. Yeah that’s it, no other motive. Nope, not at all. 

“Order again soon… Kenjirou~” He walks away physically cringing at the fact that he  _ actually _ said that,  _ praying _ he had an effect on the cute flustered boy. Well, at least if he files a complaint he’ll get fired and won’t have to quit.

—

Eita missed Kenjirou.  _ Yes _ he was attached to a boy he barely knew,  _ no _ he wasn’t ashamed. What can he say? He’s a cute boy who seems to portray a harsh demeanor but is probably the biggest dork out there. Sounds like the ideal person to tease in his opinion. He wouldn’t be surprised if he caught romantic feelings though, but maybe it was too soon. It’s been like a month since he last saw him, he always hoped to coincidentally run into him in a store or that he would call again soon for his delivery services. Eita sighed.  _ Right, meeting him coincidentally after seeing him on the streets and running into him on the job was a fluke. _

Oh look, the gods seemed to like messing with Semi’s life because he recognized the next address he was appointed to. He  _ may _ have memorized Kenjirou’s address in case they ordered there again. However the big grin he had on his face turned into a deep frown (not that he noticed he was grinning like a fool. when he saw the name was under someone else’s. Taichi Kawanishi. Roommate? Friend? Boyfriend? Wrong address? Well at least he had an excuse to (hopefully) see the love of his— Kenjirou again.

—

Semi quietly hummed to himself, walking down the corridor towards the recipient of the delivery order. Would he be there? Does he even remember him? Is he even into guys? (Eita for fucks sake you’re delivering a  _ pizza _ not asking him to prom.) Semi’s worries and insecurities started piling up. Before he regretted his decision on returning to the familiar setting, he started hearing a voice.  _ Badump _ . Ah it’s Kenjirou. Eita smiled like a big fool, excited to see once again the boy of his dreams. It seemed as though he were in a call (no shit sherlock he’s clearly talking to the phone next to his ear), because he didn’t see him lean on the door (which happened to be wide open.) Oh? What’s this?  _ He has a little crush _ . If Semi was completely honest with himself, he was feeling a little-  _ really  _ damn jealous of the person who seems to have Kenjirou enamored. Feeling a bit irritated he actually started to listen to Kenjirou’s words (not just his voice.) It never once occurred to Semi that Kenjirou may  _ not _ have seen his name, despite it being on his uniform. 

[ **shirabu** ] well i’ve only seems him once b-but he’s hot, like really hot

_ He stuttered, cute. Am I considered hot? _

[ **shirabu** ] like he could grab my neck and choke me and i’d beg for more

_ Kinky. I could totally choke you if you want. _

[ **shirabu** ] and i could run my fingers through his soft, pretty hair.

_ I mean my hair IS soft, I think.  _

[ **shirabu** ] his voice is so enchanting too, deep and husky.

_ Is my voice deep?  _

[ **shirabu** ] oh! i was listening to this song and it totally reminded me of him.

_ Song? What song? _

Ah. His voice was a melody that was indescribable. Eita majored in music and had a refined ability to see who had beauty and potential regarding their talents. It was obvious that Kenjirou had little to no training, yet the way his vocals reached lengths was mesmerizing. Eita used all his free will to not rush to the boy and hug him. Hold him in his embrace like he did over a month ago (stop glorifying the memory that happened over a month ago Semi). He held a gaze towards him with adoration and affection.  _ Kenjirou you dork.  _ He still hasn’t noticed that Semi was there. He’s gonna do it. Semi fucking Eita is gonna flirt with the boy and hope for the best.

—

_ Knock knock. _

Kenjirou jumped, dropping the phone he was holding a few seconds ago to the hard floor. Ah fuck. The boy who he hopelessly fell for was there. Panicked thoughts raced through his head, he wondered which one would be the reason for his meltdown. He didn’t know what to say, he was embarrassed and unsure of  _ why _ he was there in the first place. One thought:  _ Taichi _ . 

Meanwhile Semi just stared at him, smirking because he can really be a flirt when he wants to.  _ Ah, looks like he finally noticed huh? This’ll be fun. _

“We meet again Kenjirou,” Semi started walking towards him (totally unaware he was uninvited and possibly trespassing?) “...that’s some nice singing you got there.~”

Shirabu stared at Semi while slowly backing away, putting his hands up as a form of defense (hot guys scare him.) Semi doesn’t stop his tracks until Shirabu backed into a couch, leaning forward until the smaller almost falls back. Semi started laughing, his laughter was bouncing off the walls and illuminated the room entirely. Shirabu was a  _ little _ confused and very much flustered because the man in front of him waaay too close (not that he minded.)

After his laughter died down a bit, Semi finally spoke up, locking eye contact with the copper haired boy. “Ah sorry! Your face was just too pretty when flustered.”

He blushed, curse him and his lack of being able to confront hot guys. “What the, why are you here? Who are you? How did you get in?” His tone was harsh, he recognizes that and for many that’s a turn off. However, the guy in front of him just smirked even further as if he was truly enjoying this. (Note: he asked who he was in hopes for a name at last.)

“One: the door was open,” he lifts his index finger and then points with his thumb toward the door without moving. He continues to raise his middle finger along with the first one to match with his countdown. “Two: I’m technically still on the job, I could get fired anytime just for talking to you.” He leans in a little just to tease Kenjirou, then pulls back abruptly, putting a little distance between them. He lifts all three fingers used previously to align with the final number of the basic countdown. “Three: My name is Eita Semi, pleasure to meet you.”

There was a pregnant pause, as Kenjirou processed the information that was given to him.  _ Semi. Semi Eita. Eita.  _ Before Shirabu was able to reply, Semi took the opportunity to flirt a little more.  _ Please don’t sue me for harassment and trespassing. _

“Well I gotta say ‘m quite surprised you can sing so well. You don’t seem like the type to stop mid sentence and start singing.” He chuckled remembering what he witnessed only 3 minutes ago. 

_ Ah so he did hear me. Doesn’t necessarily mean he knows I was talking about him but… _

“What’s that supposed to mean emo face,” his comeback game has not been the best lately but it seemed to entertain the boy—Semi— even further. 

“Emo? Really? It’s called style, you should try it sometime.” Semi replies in a playful way, pushing his hair back revealing several ear piercings.  _ Holy shit can this guy get even hotter? _

“Fuck you.”

“What time?”

“Listen here you little shit-”

“You scared? I can teach you if you’d like.” Semi was totally ignoring the fact that he was a big virgin.  _ Two can play that game delivery boy _ .

“Hm? I suppose you may be able to guide me. Teach me your ways delivery boy,” they both stepped closer to each other, faces inching closer as the conversation progresses. 

The tension grew thicker between them even further. The smallest ounce of logic in them screamed to  _ not  _ lean in and to  _ not  _ kiss the other boy. “Hm?...” They were back at the couch, back in the leaning position where they grew closer every second that passed. Their noses brushed together as the intense gaze they gave each other didn’t break. Shirabu started to flutter his eyes closed, indicating a ‘yes’ because we love consent here. It felt as if the boy they both respectively longed for was in their reach.  _ Maybe delivery boy isn’t that far from my league. _

“Hey Shirabu I’m back, did you receive the pizza-” Taichi was mortified. After plotting the disappearance of his best friend’s nonexistent love life, he finally thought he was able to achieve something for the boy who deserved love. He even paid extra to have Semi come deliver again (thanks to Shirabu’s very detailed description he was able to tell who he was searching for without meeting him.) Well fuck. “Ahaha- ight imma head out.”

“What the FUCK Taichi.”

**EXTRA 1:**

[ **Tendo** ] Shirabu? I’m still here? Hello? 

F in chat for Tendo.

**EXTRA 2:**

taichi: ayo where’s the pizza btw?

semi: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter @4amshirabu i'm super cool ahaha   
> also follow my friend on twitter @trashlime she helped me proofread ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first au so I'm sorry if the story wasn't as interesting or if the wording sounded weird :P! SemiShira is actually one of my favorite ships and there needs to be more au's of them so I decided to advocate for it! I'll probably make more au's of them but there won't be any angst because they don't deserve it. Anyways this is probably gonna be 2 more chapters + extras (so 3 in total.) I didn't really think far into the storyline haha anyways 'u'. Hope you enjoyed :P


End file.
